


Straight For The Clouds (A Love Letter to Falling Down)

by millionstar



Category: Muse
Genre: Fluff, Hint of Angst, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this wonderful prompt from the fantastic <a href="http://fishofpwoper.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://fishofpwoper.livejournal.com/"></a><b>fishofpwoper</b>: <i>Non-AU. Showbiz era, maybe? Matt's up late at the studio obsessing over one part of a song or another, convinced he can't get the vocals right. Dom goes back to get his jacket and sees Matt there, and decides to comfort him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight For The Clouds (A Love Letter to Falling Down)

**Author's Note:**

> Marina, thanks for allowing me to write this for you - it's my first ever Showbiz-era fic. I hope you like it. x

**Title:** Straight For The Clouds (A Love Letter to Falling Down)  
 **Author:** [](http://millionstar.livejournal.com/profile)[**millionstar**](http://millionstar.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Belldom, Showbiz-era  
 **Rating:** PG-13. ish.  
 **Warnings:** Angst, fluff, first kiss  
 **Summary:** From this wonderful prompt from the fantastic [](http://fishofpwoper.livejournal.com/profile)[**fishofpwoper**](http://fishofpwoper.livejournal.com/) : _Non-AU. Showbiz era, maybe? Matt's up late at the studio obsessing over one part of a song or another, convinced he can't get the vocals right. Dom goes back to get his jacket and sees Matt there, and decides to comfort him._  
 **Feedback:** Always appreciated, but please, just enjoy.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Matt or Dom, no profit is being made and this is fiction.  
 **Beta/Support:** Thanks as always to the gorgeous [](http://dolce-piccante.livejournal.com/profile)[**dolce_piccante**](http://dolce-piccante.livejournal.com/) & [](http://waltzingstar.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://waltzingstar.livejournal.com/)**waltzingstar** for feedback and support.  <3  
 **Author's Note:** Marina, thanks for allowing me to write this for you - it's my first ever Showbiz-era fic. I hope you like it. x

_February, 1999_

"What's wrong?"

Matthew shakes his head, blue hair glistening in the stark studio lighting. "Nothing, okay?" he snaps, hunching over the piano.

Dominic takes a deep breath and tries again. "Something's obviously wrong, Matt. I just want to know if I can help or not."

"No, Dom. You can't."

"Ooookay," Dominc replies, flinching visibly. Matthew sneers at him and raises an eyebrow.

"What are you even doing back here?"

"Forgot my jacket. I-"

"How about you just get it and then leave me the fuck alone?"

"Fair enough. I see you've been brushing up on how to be a massive arsehole," Dominic huffs, reaching for his jacket, "so I'll leave you to it." He shrugs into it and storms off, the next thing Matthew says to him registering only as he puts his hand on the door knob.

"Can't get it right, Dom."

The statement was spoken softly, in a stark contrast to the anger Matthew had shown just a few seconds ago. Then again, that was Matthew Bellamy: he could go from one extreme to the other with the snap of a finger. Dominic pauses and turns around slowly. Matthew is still sitting at the piano, but now his head is resting atop his hands which themselves rest upon the keys. Dominic can see one pinky finger sticking out as it slowly brings one note to life over and over and it makes him melt a bit, causing his anger to dissipate. He walks back over to Matthew and sits down next to him on the piano bench, his back to the keys.

"Can't get what right?"

  
Matthew shakes his head. "This song isn't coming the way I'd like it to; can't get  it right and it's fucking killing me."   


  
"That's okay, though," Dominic says as Matthew sits up, rubbing his eyes out of sheer exhaustion. "Can't believe you're still here. Chris and I left, what," he glances at his watch, "three hours ago? You need to unwind a bit, start fresh tomorrow maybe."

"It's not okay. What if I can't get it to come at all, what then?" Matthew turns to him, eyes wide and sad. "I can't let you and Chris down. I can't. This is actually happening, we're here finally making this album and I-"

Dominic smiles softly. "Matt, you're too hard on yourself. There are other tracks we can focus on for now if this particular one is causing you problems, you know."

Their eyes lock and then something happens that takes Dominic by extreme surprise; Matthew leans his head on the drummer's shoulder and sighs.

Dominic swallows, his heart pounding at being in such close proximity to Matthew. He has no idea what to do next, the scent of Matthew's shampoo and his body heat in general are assaulting his senses and rendering him momentarily mute. Dominic decides to follow his instincts, choosing to rest his own head against Matthew's. His eyes fall closed and Matthew puts an arm around his midsection.

"Is this okay?" he asks, Dominic licking his lips.

"Of course."

"I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I know you don't mean it."

"How do you put up with me like you do, Dom?"

"Because I love you, you little shit," Dominic replies instantly, opting to be completely honest, even though he has no idea how Matthew will react. "I love you, it's that simple."

Dominic can't quite believe that he let that little nugget of information loose so abruptly, but a bigger part of him is glad to finally get it out there. What Dominic has just said to Matthew is true, it's the most real and true thing that lies inside Dominic James Howard; this is something Dominic has _always_ been cognizant of but had never quite had the courage to admit. Now that he has he is very interested to see where the chips will fall, so to speak.

"Don't fuck with me like that," Matthew whispers as he raises his head, shaking it as though what Dominic has said was too much, too damn much for his weary mind to process tonight. Much to Dominic's horror, tears start to fall down the singer's cheeks. "Not about _that_ , Dom."

"Matt, what do you mean?" Dominic asks, alarmed. He smooths back the hair from Matthew's forehead and watches as Matthew's eyes scan his face even as the tears flow. "What's wrong?"

Matthew stiffens immediately, and the mask falls back into place. He sniffles and wriggles out of Dominic's touch. "Nothing."

"I-"

"Don't mock me."

"I'm not mocking you, you tit," Dominic says forcefully, "I'm trying to tell you that I love you. That I've loved you for as long as I can remember. Why would you think I was mocking you?"

"I just..."

Dominic links his fingers through Matthew's own, the two of them looking down at their joined hands as though it was the most fascinating thing they've ever seen. "What, Matt?" he asks softly.

"I never dared dream you'd feel the same," Matthew whispers. "Not about me, at least. I hoped, but never dared dream it. I mean, who the fuck am I? You could have anybody you wanted."

Dominic feels tears prickling the corner of his eyes as understanding dawns on him. It's more than understanding, though - it's the realization that Matthew has felt the same way and neither of them had the courage to act on it; that Matthew, apparently, didn't see himself worthy of Dominic's affection in the first place. The mere thought makes Dominic that much more determined to prove Matthew wrong.

"What would you say," he begins, covering their joined hands with his free one, "if I told you that _you're_ the one that I want?"

Matthew looks into his eyes and Dominic hears as well as sees the singer's breath hitch. "Really?"

"Really."

"Like the _Grease_ song?"

Dominic nods, smiling as Matthew inches closer. "Just like the _Grease_ song."

"Does that make me Danny?" Matthew breathes into Dominic's lips, his hands shaking.

"No. Just Matthew," Dominic whispers. "Fuck Danny." Matthew smiles, finally, and it makes Dominic's heart leap into his throat. Dominic leans forward, both of them scared shitless as their lips meet for the first time. Matthew's lips are soft and warm and instantly addictive. It's a slow kiss, and in the middle of it Matthew places his free hand on the center of Dominic's chest, pressing against Dominic's thin t-shirt. When they reluctantly part for air, Dominic raises an eyebrow and quirks his head in Matthew's direction with a glance down at his chest.

"Wanted to see if yours was beating as fast as mine," Matthew admits breathlessly, his cheeks flushing a bit.

Dominic melts again. "Is it?"

Matthew nods. "Yeah."

Neither of them smile into their second kiss; they grin widely into it.

To this day, every time Dominic hears Falling Down, he remembers that day and thanks a higher power that he's not entirely sure he believes in for bringing him and Matthew together.

 _Now the world is upside down_  
I’m heading straight for the clouds


End file.
